Frosty Relations
by SARAH The CHIT Project
Summary: When Iya and her friends score jobs as partners to the Avengers Team everyone is ecstatic...that is until Iya realizes who she is partnered with. A violent past and long forgotten secrets make their way to the surface and a new enemy takes shape. The world depends on them but can Iya put the past behind her or will the world fall into chaos and ruin?Rated T, I hope that's accurate.
1. Meeting the team

_Disclamier: I don't own Marvel, if I did I would be awesome and Loki would be my bitch. I do however own Iya, Renée, Brooklyn, and Riley._

* * *

_"Iya you're too slow! Speed it up." Laughed a young twelve-year-old with rich lavender hair and very pale, clear, true violet colored eyes that twinkled in the sunlight. The other young child named Iya was only ten years of age with deep red hair and mischievous bright green eyes. Both children were racing toward the park with their parents in tow._

_"But Renée! I'm tired!" Iya whined as she flopped down onto the springy grass, pouting as she did so for better effect. Renée screeched to a halt and looked back at her younger sister. Iya was staring at her with her innocent wide eyes and slightly pouted lip. Typical Iya; to be the one pulling on Renée's big sister heart-strings so she could be showered with sympathy. Renée approached her sister and collapsed on the ground next to her._

_"Only for you, Iya, will I stop." Renée said quietly as her little sister rubbed her eyes tiredly._

The woman shot up out of bed, sweat dripping down her neck. She let out an angry, hissing, sigh before turning to the clock at her bedside. 5:00. She laid her head back down on the pillow before swinging herself out of bed. Grumbling to herself as she rustled around for the light switch, she flipped it on and continued to get dressed for the day.

"It's 5:00 in the morning! What the Hell?!" Screaming violently another woman yanked the door open with a vengeance, about tearing it off its hinges, and turned to glared at her roommate. She had pitch black hair with streaks of pale, light blue and her eyes, which at the moment were engulfed in hatred and anger, were pure amber. She was medium height and was a medium build as well. The first woman put an apologetic hand on her roommates shoulder. She had deep red hair and bright, sparkling green eyes. She was a foot taller than her roommate and was slender and more graceful.

"Sorry Kyra. But now that you're up you can help me wake up the other girls." The girl laughed at her roommate. Kyra glared at her roommate a little longer before she finally caved in.

"God I hate you." She mumbled lightly as she stalked toward one girl who was sprawled across the couch, her mouth hanging open and her pale complexioned leg over the head of the couch.

"Hey fatso!" Kyra called as she violently kicked the couch causing the previously sleeping girl to jolt awake, tumble off the couch, and into the coffee table. The girl's tangled chocolate-brown hair frizzled slightly causing her a sad resemblance to Medusa while her soft-looking, muted, luminous cloud-gray eyes reflected her surprise at the abrupt attack on her sleep.

"Holy crap Kyra don't do that!" The shocked girl squeaked slightly. Kyra just laughed heartily at her friend. She held her hand out and when she knew her friend had taken it, she hauled her up onto her feet.

"Oh shut up Brooklyn, you're already lazy as it is." Kyra smiled as Brooklyn pushed past her looking for her other roommates. Her eyes darting around in search of them both.

"Where's Riley and Iya?" Brooklyn asked in confusion. Suddenly a figure went rushing past Kyra and tackled Brooklyn, squishing her under the person's body and the scratchy carpet.

"And Big Man Riley strikes again." The girl who tackled Brooklyn screamed in triumph as she stood up once more. She had a short medium auburn colored bob that framed her face while her bangs were swept to one side threatening to cover her pale vivid green eyes that were luminous, a cat's eye green color. She was taller than all the other girls banking around six feet tall. The red ringlet haired girl looked around before sighing slightly.

"Where's Mik?" She asked shortly. It made all the other girls pause. Kyra was the first to break the sudden silence.

"Oprah over there had him but judging by the way she was sprawled on the couch I doubt he survived." She snickered before Brooklyn cut in sharply.

"So say's Tyra Banks. I think he ran away cause she was so ugly." She countered easily causing Kyra to blush, making her face turn bright pink. Lightning flashed out of nowhere and they all turned their attention back to Iya.

"Now that I have your attention, Miksha can wait. We have an interview to go to so stop insulting each other and get dressed in some cloths we can present ourselves in."

In no time they were ready to go. They jumped into Brooklyn's van and drove off to a tower known as Stark Tower. Getting out they walked into the lobby and were told to wait. That had been three hours ago and the only one left that hadn't been interviewed was Iya. Needless to say she was pissed. She had been the one with the connections to get them this interview and had mentioned something about them all being able to do something "unique" to help them out. An African-American man with a black eyepatch was smartly dressed. He approached her and she stood up politely.

"I'm sorry Miss Iya but the interviews are over, all the jobs have been filled." The man told her plain and simple. Iya fumed. She was not letting this go without a fight.

"No. They. Are. Not. I got my friends and sisters these interviews and now you're refusing to interview me? I am just as capable as Riley or Brooklyn! This is an insult to my effort and time!" Iya said as her voice raised slightly. She turned to leave when the man's voice brought her to a pause.

"You've got the job." He said. Iya wheeled around in surprise to stare at him.

"WHAT!?"

"Damn Iya this place is huge." Kyra said as they waited to meet their partners in crime. Kyra flicked an ice cube at the dart board and hit the bullseye. She jumped up and yelled in triumph.

"YESSS! SCORE!" She hollered. A vine came out of now where and smacked Kyra upside the head violently.

"Kyra behave or we'll get fired." Brooklyn's voice said quickly as Kyra wheeled around to argue. Iya stepped in between the two girls.

" Kyra, Brook stop or Odin so help me I will stop both of you myself." She snapped causing Kyra to sit back down next to Riley. Footsteps echoed through out the room and all four girls stood up to meet their partners that they would be working with for the entire job. Director Nick Fury came in with...

"Holy shit it's Tony Stark!" Kyra commented quietly and before Iya could stop them they were all whispering.

"No way Bruce Banner?" Obviously Brook.

"Damn Thor is crazy and he doesn't need to work out!" Riley as usual. Iya turned to her friends before uttering one command.

"SILENCE!" She yelled over the loud whispers. The noise instantly stopped and Iya nodded to Director Fury.

"It's time to meet your partners. instead of me picking who you are teamed up with I let them choose who they believed would help them the most. Kyra you're with Tony Stark," Krya threw her arms in the air.

"Hell ya!" She said bouncing up to Tony. Nick continued.

"Brooklyn you're with Bruce Banner," Brook who composed herself walked quietly up to stand next to Bruce, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Riley you will be working with Thor,"

"Sweet!" Riley commented before skipping up to Thor. She bowed slightly and he bowed slightly back. Fury turned to Iya.

"And Iya you'll be working with and teaching..." Fury started before he was rudely interrupted by a cold, silky voice.

"Me." It said simply. Iya's eyes left Nick and drifted toward the origin of the voice...Loki. Iya tensed up before she sneered at him growling.

"you..." She said quietly. Brook, Kyra, and Riley tensed up. They knew what was coming next.

"YOU!" Iya screamed before lunging herself at Loki with the intent of ripping him apart violently.


	2. Voice from the past

"Red Alert! RED ALERT!" Riley hollered in panic as she jumped behind Thor and Iya continued to close the distance between Loki and herself.

"DARK IYA MODE ACTIVATED! EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVES!" Kyra screamed in an over dramatic way as she dove under the coffee table, trembling at the sight of her best friend losing her cool. Loki just stood there unconcerned by her reaction, while everyone else, besides Brooklyn, Kyra, and Riley, stood rooted to the spot in shock. Tony even had his mouth hanging wide open. Iya was dangerously close to Loki when suddenly the floor cracked as vines spiraled out from beneath the concrete under her and wrapped themselves tightly around her ankles and legs, causing her to trip and face plant into the hard, unforgiving ground. Iya groaned as she cast her gaze downwards toward her feet, her eyes widening as she spotted the green ivy vines that had so clearly ensnared her. Iya swiveled her head toward Brooklyn, who stared back at her in frustration.

"IYA! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Brook shouted in anger as she glared daggers at her normally responsible friend. Riley, who had been looking out from behind Thor, and Kyra, who was peeking out from underneath the table, looked at the scene with wide eyes and their jaws dropped open. Brooklyn never raised her voice above a normal tone at anyone before.

"He picked you to work with him and that is that. You cannot change that now." Brook told Iya as her voice lowered back down to her normal quiet tone of voice. The vines unraveled themselves from Iya's legs and returned back the way they had came. Iya stood up at such an angle that she faced both Brook and Loki at the same time.

"I will not work with my sister's killer." Iya informed them and she simply walked away from the group and down stairs. Soon she had left Stark tower and had walked all the way home.  
Meanwhile inside the tower the group just stared in shock at her revelation...all of them that is except for Brooklyn.

"Iya had a sister?" Kyra asked Brooklyn quietly as she stood up brushing herself off. Brooklyn sighed heavily as she stared in the direction Iya had left before turning around to face the group of curious people.

"Yes Iya had a sister, but during the attack on New York she was killed by Chitari protecting innocent people. To add insult to injury Iya saw it all happen and couldn't do anything to save her sister." She answered grimly. Brooklyn turned back towards the door Iya had exited through and her shoulders slumped slightly with the thoughts of her friends sister.

"Right now we can only hope Iya will swallow her pride and come back."

_ A bright, blinding flash of light headed toward the building Iya stood next to. It hit with such blinding force that most of the building crumbled. Iya screeched in fright as chunks of the building started raining down on her, causing her to dodge left and right but it was only a matter of time before something fell on her. A thick metal beam fell along with incredibly thick rubble and pinned her to the ground, her waist down covered in the stuff. Iya searched around the terrain desperately and suddenly spotted who she was looking for.  
_

_"Renée! Help I'm stuck!" Iya called out to the girl just a few yards from where she was laying. Renee swung her head around toward Iya's direction, her lavender hair swinging outward with the motion.  
_

_"Iya!" She yelled in panic as she drove her knife through the alien's heart and pushed his body away from herself.  
_

_"I'm coming Iya! Just hang in there!" Renée called as she started fighting her way toward her. Renée ran up next to her sister and started lifting the rubble off of her. Suddenly Iya spotted another one of those aliens and started tugging on her leg desperately.  
_

_"Renee they're coming!" Iya screamed as more joined the first in their stamped toward the two sisters. Renée, who was next to Iya's right leg, swung her head to look behind her back, finding that Iya was right and that there had to be at least ten or twenty of those things coming in their direction. Renée picked up her knife and ran forward to meet them head on in a desperate attempt to protect her sister._

_ Renée had fought hard for a better part of an hour before the Chitari overwhelmed her. Iya's eyes widened with fear as one came up from behind her.  
_

_"Renée behind you!" She screamed and Renée spun around on her heel quickly. The strange alien weapon was drove through Renée's heart and Iya suddenly stopped breathing. Renee gasped somewhere between pain and surprise and she looked down at the weapon drove through her chest. The Chitari pulled it out and Renee dropped to her knees in a daze, as she dropped her knife. She looked straight at Iya, blood trickling down the corner of her lips, before she collapsed onto the ground. Iya jerked her leg quickly and the rubble had finally loosened enough for her to pull it out. With her leg free Iya jumped up and ran toward her sister and the Chitari, who now took notice of her. Her hands crackled violently, throwing off sparks as her anger sky rocketed. She stopped next to her sister and threw both of her hands up at the Chitari, bolts of lightning flying out of them and striking the group closest to her. They either fell to the ground dead or blew up from the voltage and Iya turned her attention to her sister._

_ "Renée!" Iya called out as she picked her sister up and held her facing upwards. Renee's eyes stared upward to the sky at nothing. The light they had previously held gone. Iya could feel the tears roll down her cheeks, cutting clean rivers of lines on her filthy face._

_ "Renée. No Renée please! Wake up! You're just faking it to trick the aliens. Please wake up!" She cried out in agony as she clutched her sister closer to her chest. Iya sat there in the middle of the broken and choked street, with people screaming and cheering as the Chitari suddenly fell dead all around them signaling that they had won. Iya took no notice of the people starting to gather around them, she only noticed Renée and the cold cruel fact that she had been taken from her. She bowed her head, her deep red hair falling over her face in defeat. One last, final cry escaped her as she called out desperately to her sister.  
_

_"RENEE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" She screamed to the heavens in agony._

A single tear slowly rolled down Iya's cheek as she looked at the picture on the wall. It was of her and Renée, Renée was ruffling her hair as she had her in a head lock while Iya cringed in disgust and anger. It was all her fault Renée had been killed.

"If I hadn't gotten caught under that rubble. If I had been quicker in warning you. If I had realized I had some sort of powers, you would still be here today." Iya told the thin air before she looked down at her hands folded in her lap, her hair falling in front of her face gently.

_"You're terrible Iya! Stop blaming yourself for what had happened in the past. What happened, happened and that's that. There's no way to change it." _Brooklyn had told her a month after her sister died. She was the oldest of her friends, the one she had known the longest.  
_"Give him a chance Iya. He was played like a hand of cards, it wasn't his fault." _Renee's voice rang in her head. Iya smiled slightly with the comfort that she knew her sister well enough to know what she would have said. And in all respects she was right. Iya sighed tiredly as she got up and grabbed her coat. She walked out the door, locked it, and started down the street toward the cemetery. Night had fallen by now and it had gotten colder despite it being summer. She arrived and quickly walked through to three headstones, two older than the third.  
The first one read: _Sarah 'Lightning' Smith. Loving Mother and Wife. May you find peace among the stars you treasured._

The second one read: _James Howard Smith. Caring Father and Husband. May your spirit live on in the kids you loved so dearly._

Iya stopped at the third and final headstone. The small, handmade statue of Renée stood guard over her headstone, a sword resting underneath her hands that were grasped tightly around it. Iya read her sister's headstone in grief.

_ Renée Lily Smith. Thoughtful daughter and sister. You will live on in the hearts of those you touched._

Iya bent down and left a single red rose on her headstone near the feet of the statue, before she spoke out loud.

"Do you come here to look proudly upon the gravestones that mark the people you've killed? Or is it to remind you of how many families you've killed and destroyed?" Iya asked without turning around, already knowing who it was. The figure stepped out of the shadows. His emerald-green eyes shining in the dim light while his feathery hair shifted slightly in the small breeze.

"Neither." He replied as Iya turned around to face him. His pale skin, tanned ever so slightly from the time he must have spent in the sun and heat the two months he had been there, made him stand out slightly from their grim surroundings, but his face was still somewhat shrouded in shadows.

"I do not have tendencies to grieve over Mortal's I do not know. I was merely curious about the red rose that appeared on this particular Mortal's grave." He told her as he moved past her easily and stopped over Renee's grave. Silence followed his statement and Iya moved to leave when he spoke again, softer this time.

"What was she like?" He asked her, causing her to freeze in surprise. Surely the God didn't care anything for her sister? Surely he was just trying to get inside her head? And if he was why didn't he just use his godly powers or something? Iya wondered in concern but she just couldn't shake how soft and sincere he sounded. Iya turned back around and walked over next to him before she spoke her next words.

"Renee was the older sister, I was the younger. She was the type of person you couldn't stay angry or depressed around. She just had a natural glow about her that made you want to smile happily for no reason." Iya paused before adding in her feelings about her sister.

"Sometimes I would feel like I fell into her shadow and couldn't get back out. She was better at so many things, more than I was. But she would notice and instantly help me get into a limelight of my own so then we got equal attention. I could never hate her for that, not after she would try so hard to help. That was just who she was...she wanted to help everybody." Iya told him quietly.

"Then I lost her to those stupid alien things called Chitari. Why do you ask?" She questioned him, turning her face upward slightly to look at his face. Loki coughed hastily and shifted nervously.

"I had better bid goodbye to you for now. They will be out looking for me if I linger too long." He answered quickly before turning and swiftly walking down the street. Then to his surprise and misfortune Iya joined him, walking in time to his steps.

"I have decided that I will try and tolerate you. I will try to get to know you." Iya told him steadily and Loki looked incredibly surprised.

"Why?" He asked uncertainly and Iya smiled sadly before answering.

"It's what Renée would have done." Was all she said.


	3. Sticks and stones

Loki burst into the room angrily before he sat on the couch and crossed his arms across his chest. Everyone stared at him in surprise when the second figure entered the room close behind him. Iya smirked slightly as she sat across from him. She wore a dark blue forever new celeste button back shirt, a pair of vintage America vintage cuffed denim shorts, supra skytop leather sneakers, dainty glass opal ear posts, a rocket red rose necklace, and a FOREVER 21 lucky spike bracelet. Her hair, left to its natural degsin, caused ringlets to form at the bottom half of it. Loki sulked angrily as he had a stare down with Iya, before she broke the silence.

"Looks can't kill so stop trying to mentally strangle me." She chuckled slightly and Loki, while surprised, tried to cover it up by coughing roughly. Iya just smirked at him some more before relaxing on the couch, taking up the whole space as she stretched out. She observed the room to see who else was finally living at the tower. Kyra was sitting next Tony Stark in her new outfit that consisted of a pale blue river island jacquard crop top, black bardot leather look mini skirt, and Steve Madden cinch black suede shoes. A little neon pink bow perspex ring adorned her middle finger on her left hand and she wore front and back cross drop earrings. Her hair was also left to its own devices and hung around her like a sheet of jet black rain with shimmering pale blue streaks. She bit her lip in extreme concentration as she looked at her hands that held a set of cards in them. Brooklyn sat next to her wearing her usual attire. A Looney Tunes Marvin the Martian that had headphones and glasses t- shirt, earth brown cotton giselle jeans, and basic suede flip-flops. A simple wire wrapped malaysia jade pea green pendent necklace was draped around her neck and secured with brown leather while on her right wrist was a Perlota black diamond double star bracelet. Her, now tamed, chocolate-brown hair was pulled back in a simple, low bun and her cloud gray eyes also concentrated on the cards in her hands while Bruce sat on the other side of her closer to Tony. Iya instantly recognized the game they were playing...Poker.

_"Typical."_ Iya thought to herself as she observed who was winning and who was losing, and as always it was Kyra who was losing. Kyra always started losing after about the fifth game.

"Hey Kyra! Where's all that swag I thought you said you had when it came to Poker!?" Iya teased and Kyra, without even looking behind her at her friend, flipped Iya off. The bow on the ring standing out violently against her black hair. Iya simply laughed before returning to her survey of the tower. She saw Steve Rogers reading a book peacefully in a chair and she was almost positive the Fury was stalking around somewhere in the tower. Everything was pretty peaceful and honestly Iya liked the time to be able to think clearly. However that was shattered quickly when a large object crashed through the wall at a high-speed and landed on the table, effectively crushing it. Everyone stared at the mass on the ground as it slowly got up and brushed itself off. There in an American apparel black tank top that had the Batman symbol on it in bright yellow with the words 'Training To Be Batman' in bright yellow letters as well, woman's embroidered pocket cuff denim shorts, DC comics Superman print high top Converse shoes, a shark tooth wrap around bracelet on her left wrist, and Galaga ship earrings in her ears with her medium bobbed auburn hair pulled back into a short ponytail was the one and only Riley. Apparently Thor sent her through the wall of the training room and the only thing that saved her from being crushed by his hammer was the fact she used her fire like a shield. Riley's hands were suddenly engulfed in fire and she threw a perfectly aimed fire-ball at Thor. His pained yelp was confirmation that she had hit him dead on.

"Come back here you coward!" Riley yelled angrily as she jumped back through the hole in the wall throwing a few more fireballs at him. Once she was through Brooklyn quickly patched the hole up using vines and turned to look at the mess of wood that had once been the table. Brook waved her hand nonchalantly and the wood sprang back together again as Kyra got up off her butt.

"Damn it! I finally had a winning hand!" She pouted and half the Avengers laughed at her.

It was sometime later after they had managed to extinguish the little fires that had started when Riley exploded, sending fire everywhere. Kyra, Brook, and Riley were teaching Thor how to play Go fish with them, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha, while Iya was trying to peacefully read **_The Hobbit _**but Loki kept interrupting her with questions about the book.

"LOKI!," Iya finally snarled in frustration as she looked up from her book. "I swear to God if you don't put a sock in it I will personally shove this book up your ass!" She yelled and Loki instantly stopped asking questions and closed his mouth. That puzzled her beyond belief, that he had actually listened to her and shut up but she simply shrugged it off and continued to read. Suddenly the words on the pages started floating around and off the page. Iya swatted at one that got too close to her head and almost fell off the couch. She turned to look at Loki who gave her a smug look in return.

"YES! HA! In your face Riley, I told you I would win!" Kyra yelled triumphantly and the floating letters instantly fell back onto the page and Brooklyn went to smack Kyra upside the head.

"Kyra what have I told you about behaving?!" Brook scolded and Kyra wilted in disappointment.

"Buuuut Brook, Riley started it." She complained as she pointed toward Riley and Riley growled at her outstretched hand.

"I'll bite that damned finger off if you don't get it out of my face Kyra." She growled before snapping at Kyra's finger. Kyra withdrew quickly and yelped in surprise as she scrambled backwards in an attempt to put some distance between her and Riley. Iya watched the scene a moment longer before turning back to Loki. His smirk ticked her off as she felt her hands spark dangerously, when they curled into fists. She forced herself to calm down and take a deep breath before talking to the trickster.

"How did you do that thing with the words?" Iya asked in slight curiosity, but saying the question through clenched teeth to make it seem that she was pissed instead of curious. Loki's smirk got bigger if that was even possible and Iya rolled her eyes as she waited for a response from him.

"I can still do many party tricks Mortal." He sneered as though he was better than her. She looked pissed but suddenly her frown and furrowed eyebrows were replaced with a wicked evil grin and she leaned closer to him. Iya reached her hand out near him before she touched him with her first finger. Loki jerked back in surprise as she sent a few harmless volts of electricity through him, just enough to shock him like when static builds up and shocks a person you touch.

"I have my own party tricks and much more." Iya chuckled as she leant back and picked up her book to start reading again.

"You have powers like some of the other mortals." He said and Iya lowered the book slightly to look at him and raised her eyebrows.

"So?" She asked him and he paused before speaking again. His emerald green-blue eyes locking with her bright green ones.

"When did you realize you had them?" He asked and Iya was surprised to find real curiosity in his voice however her expression darkened swiftly as she stared at him.

"The day Renée died. I blew up the Chitari that killed her to high hell." Iya responded stiffly as Brooklyn monitored her friends actions. Tony stood up suddenly and motioned to Kyra to follow him and they went down to his lab with Bruce and Brooklyn in tow and Riley and Thor kept playing Go fish with Steve. Iya huffed as she lowered her book in the sad truth that she couldn't focus now. She stood up and stretched, sparks coming from her hands as she cracked her back. She turned her head to the side as she lowered her arms and caught Loki looking at her with his head tilted slightly to one side.

"What?" Iya demanded as her hands crackled with electricity again only this time the sparks were deep blue instead of the normal color.

"Why do you spark like that Mortal?" Loki asked, no demanded, and Iya crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I'm Electrokinetic. Basically I can control, create, and shoot bolts of lightning." She answered as Loki grumbled about having to deal with another person like his adopted brother. Iya sighed heavily when she received a headache and she walked over back over to the couch to sit down. Her week was going to suck.


End file.
